JUJUR
by byuncrackers
Summary: Fanfic berseri dengan tema kejujuran. Main Pair KAIHUN as Always KaixSehun. 'Jujur memang perbuatan terpuji, namun tidak selamanya indah' . Read and Review guys! 2nd SERIES UPDATE!
1. JUJUR

**- JUJUR FIC SERIES -**

**JUJUR**

**KaiHun ; Romance ; 875w**

**.**

**a/n: ini termasuk side story 'love journal', ada adegan pesan-nya. Italic: Sehun, Bold: Kai**

ㅡo00oㅡ

**AKU** menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sebetulnya aku hanya berusaha menahan tangis. Aku sakit hati sebenarnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Kaiㅡtemanku, atau mungkin sahabatku?ㅡ menjauhiku. Sebenarnya juga bukan menjauhi, hanya saja ia jadi lebih sibuk dan seolah-olah tidak peduli padaku. Aku juga sebetulnya agak menjaga jarak padanya. Aku takut, entah kenapa.

Sekali lagi aku ulang. Aku tekankan bahwa aku,

ㅡmencintainya.

Bahkan dari tiga bulan lalu, rasa itu masih muncul, bahkan semakin-hari, aku semakin sangat mencintainya. Dan setiap hari pula aku semakin merasakan sakit luar biasa didalam hatiku. Satu-satunya cara untuk bisa move on adalah menyatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, jika ia ilfeel?

Jika ia malah menjauhiku? Dan menganggapku pria gay yang tak tahu diri?

Segera kutepis pemikiran itu. Kau harus manly, Sehun. Kau harus berani menanggung resiko. Ya, kan?

-xxx-

Sehun mengambil handphone-nya, menyentuh beberapa huruf dilayar touchscreennya, mencoba mengirim beberapa kalimat di aplikasi line-nya.

**-****카이****-**

_Jongin.._

Sehun menyentuh icon 'sent' lalu menatap bubble hijau tersebut. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat tag 'read' disitu. Tangannya mulai gemetaran.

**-****카이****-**

**?**

Satu karakter. Hanya satu karakter. Tapi Sehun tetap tersenyum.

_Aku ingin meminta maaf, aku sering berbohong padamu._

Sehun kembali mengirim kata-kata itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai membalas.

**Iya gak apa-apa.**

Senyum Sehun memudar. Ia mematikan signal lalu mencabut batrai handphone-nya. Sebelumnya, ia menatap wallpaper handphone-nya. Foto selcanya bersama Kai dua bulan lalu. Ia melempar ponsel-nya yang sudah terpisah dari batrainya ke meja belajar. Tidak peduli jika nantinya rusak.

Sehun memegangi dadanya. Sakit. Nafasnya masih belum normal. Tak lama, ia tertidur.

-xxx-

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa. Padahal, bel masuk masih sangat lama. Ia tak langsung ke kelas, melainkan ke rooftop sekolah. Ia menghela nafas setelah sampai. Ia senang berada disini. Sepi, sejuk, dan tenang.

Kriek...

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu yang terdengar dibuka. Sosok Kai berada didepan pintu tersebut. Ia juga mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang intinya 'tidak-mau-putus'. Kai mendesah pelan dan bergumam 'maaf'. Sehun hanya diam dan kembali menatap langit dan berusaha menganggap Kai tidak ada.

Kai memang tidak berbicara apapun, tapi, ia langsung duduk disebelah Sehun. Hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak baik. Kai bahkan merasakannya. Hanya saja, itu bukan masalah baginya. Hubungan akan selalu retak dipertengahan.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Sehun segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap langit-langit.

-xxx-

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Anniyaa." Jawabku. Aku jujur kan? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja, perasaanku yang kenapa-kenapa.

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak, Kai."

Kai tercengang. Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku memanggil nama samarannya. Jujur saja, aku agak unmood melihat dia.

"Baiklah. Ehn, Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah putus dari Kyungsoo."

"Ne, aku sudah tau." Jawabku. Kai mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Namun sepertinya itu cinta terlarang." Kata Kai.

Aku tersenyum. Ia cepat sekali jatuh cinta. "Siapa?"

"Suho hyung, kakakku."

"HAH?!"

Demi Tuhan, Kai. Kau itu begok atau kenapa? Suka sama kakak sendiri? Aku tak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa suka sama kakaknya sendiri? Kalau sama sepupu sendiri sih masih wajar. Tapi nggak wajar juga sih. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang. Saat ini jangan ganggu aku dulu."

"Jadi ya! Sip."

Apapun, apapun yang aku lakukan pasti dianggap bercanda sama Kai. Aku serius Kai. Aku, aku muak denganmu.

-xxx-

Aku ingin move on!

Satu-satunya cara move on adalah memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya. Aku harus memberi tahu Kai bahwa aku menyukaiㅡani! Aku mencintainya.

Kusambar ponselku buru-buru. Masa bodo akan resiko yang akan kuterima. Aku tak peduli.

_Kai_

**Apa?**

_Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf padamu. Aku sering berbohong tentang segalanya. Maafkan aku._

**Aku tau kau sering berbohong, Sehun. Lagi pula nggak apa-apa kok.**

Aku mendengus kesal. Bisa tidak, sih, menunggu aku selesai berbicara?

_Aku belum selesai_

**Baiklah, lanjutkan**

Jemariku jadi gemetaran. Hah, baiklah. Lewat voice chat, lebih gampang, kan? Tapi kalau nantinya suaraku bergetar dan ketahuan menangis? Alah, bukannya perjanjian masa-bodoh-akan-segala-resiko- masih berlangsung?

Aku menekan tombol space lama, hingga keluar 'voice recorder'

"_Kai. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu tentang kebohonganku. Kau ingat saat kau bertanya aku suka dengan siapa? Aku jawab Donghae hyung, bukan? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Aku hanya kagum saja dengannya. Yaa, sebenarnya aku menyukai..._"

Sent

Itu bukan sengaja kugantung. Durasinya sudah mau habis, jadi ku kirim saja. Aku jadi deg-deg-an. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku.

**Menyukai siapa?**

Dia membalas lewat pesan. Ah, aku baru ingat. Dia tidak ingin ber voice chat ria denganku. Aku menghela nafas.

"_Maaf. Tapi aku menyukai pria dikelas kita yang duduk disamping Oh Sehun dan pria itu bernama, Kai._"

Sent

Rasanya aku ingin membanting ponselku lalu menangis. Sungguh, aku takut. Apa yang akan ia balas?

**Oh, diriku?**

_Ya... Maaf ya._

**Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku senang, ada yang menyukaiku.**

_Ya_

Hampir saja aku mencabut batrai lagi, tapi balasan dari Kai sampai terlebih dahulu.

**Singkat sekali. Cukup tau aja Hun!**

_Kau marah, hih? Aku hanya canggung!_

**Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjauh darimu.**

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Benarkah, ia tak akan menjauh dariku? Sayang sekali, aku yang harus menjauh darinya. Maaf banget, Kai.

Kali ini aku serius. Aku mencabut batrai handphone ku.

Aku sadar, selama ini aku bukan siapa-siapa Kai. Aku hanya sekedar teman. Bodohnya, kenapa aku bisa mencintai dia? Sudahlah. Aku sudah bertekad move-on, bukan? Biarkan waktu yang menentukannya. Yang jelas aku sudah berusaha. Dan sampai kapanpun, aku yakin aku tidak akan mendapatkan hati Kai.

ㅡo00oㅡ

END

.

Hai!

Ini ff bukan sepenuhnya ide byun. Ada beberapa temen sekolah saya nyuruh pengalaman saya ini dijadikan fanfic. Awalnya aku nggak mau, tp mereka maksa. Yaudah deh jadilah ff ini wkwks.

Di ff yg satu ini juga mau ada pemberitahuan gituh dech!

Satu.

FF ini nanti ada series-nya kayak FF Indonesian Class. Tp nantinya diantara series2 ini ada yang bersambung. Cek judul aja, okeys?

Dua.

FF 'Pengorbanan' dan 'Love Journal' di hiatusin dulu selama byun masih UAS. Tenang aja, mereka semua sudah memiliki chapter berikutnya. Cuma males ngeditnya jadi setelah UAS aja di publish-nya

Tiga.

Aku mau berterimakasih sama semua readersku aaaa apalagi ada yang bilang aku author fav nyaa love love much banget.

Empat.

Aku pen ngasih award(?)-sebenernya bukan sih cuma intinya gitu/?- buat **bbuingbbuingaegyo; Oh Dhan Mi; SehunBubbleTea(lupaangkanyabung); nin nina; Miracle-Kim; GLux99; dan ada satu reader tetap lagi cuma lupa namanya** apa pokoknya iloveyousomuch and keepreviewmyfanfiction key!

Cuap-cuap lebih panjang ya daripada ff-nya-_-

Akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. PIKET

**- JUJUR FIC SERIES -**

**PIKET**

**KaiHun ; Romance ; 657w**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hari ini Jongin tidak piket lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sibuk dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah. Tapi, aku yakin sekali bahwa Jongin menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Ah sudahlah, tidak penting.

Ini adalah hari ke 3 aku diam-diaman dengan Jongin. Bahkan beberapa sunbae dan adik kelas kamiㅡXiumin hyung, Luhan hyung, Taehyungie dan Jungkook-ieㅡbertanya "Sehunnie (hyung), lo sama Jongin (hyung) berantem ya? Kalian kenapa diam-diaman heh?" Ya begitulah kira-kira. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Memberi tanda 'tidak apa-apa'.

Rabu minggu lalu, Jongin marah-marah padaku. Bahkan beberapa perkataannya membuatku sakit hati. Kata-katanya itu masih terekam dgn jelas diotakku.

Jadi...

Ya. Aku memang menyukai Jongin. Anggap saja aku idiot, gay, atau tidak normal. Memang itu kenyataannya.

Kebetulan, jadwal petugas piketku sama dengan Jongin, hari rabu. Dengan Kyungsoo, Tao, Minah, dan Hyeri. Biasanya sihㅡaku yang _ngatur_ itu jugaㅡKyungsoo dan Tao _ngeberesin_ meja guru, _ngangkatin_ bangku, _ngelurusin_ meja-meja vertikal-horizontal. Minah dan Hyeri _nyapu._ Aku sama Jongin yang _ngepel_. Itu udah tugas setiap hari Rabu. Tapi Jongin gak suka. Ia benci mengepel.

Jadi, Jongin memarahiku. Kejadiannya gini...

"Jongin, nanti piket, kann?" Tanyaku basa-basi, modus belaka.

"Yaa, gue _ngangkatin_ bangku." Jawab Jongin. Aku mendengus lalu menghentakkan kakiku.

"NO! Yang ngangkatin bangku Tao sama Kyungsoo. Lo ngepel aja, sama gue." Jawabku. Jongin bergumam 'gak' dan aku tetap memaksa. Hingga akhirnya...

"YAK! Kenapa harus gue sih? Lo tau? Lo kira enak apa ngepel mulu? Ga enak! Udah gitu dimarahin mulu sama lo! Dikira gak kesel apa? Emang gue babu lo, hah?! Udahlah, gue gamau ngepel. Titik!"

Yaa, begitulah kira-kira ia bicara padaku. Sungguh. Aku memang lebay jika menyuruhnya ngepel. Tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri.. Katakan saja aku terlalu genit. Masa bodoh.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Kelas sudah sepi sedangkan aku belum mengepel. Aku malas jika tak ada Jongin. Jadi, aku hanya berkutat pada kertas coret-coretankuㅡyang sudah aku siapkan sendiriㅡjuga pulpen merah. Mencoret-coret random nama orang, bahkan curahan hatiku tentang Jongin.

Entahlah, tapi saat ini aku rindu Jongin.

"Sehun."

Mataku membelalak. Suara Jongin! Itu Jongin! Jongin didepan pintu kelas! Oh my god!

"Ya?"

"Lo gak ngepel?" Tanya Jongin, lalu ia menurunkan bangku yang berada disebelahku.

"Males. Kenapa?"

"Cepet ngepelnya." Kata Jongin.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat lalu berdiri. Mengambil tongkat pel, memerasnya lalu mengepel lantai kelas yang selalu kotor.

T-ttung-tunggu!

BUKU CATATANKU MASIH DIMEJA!

Dan, shit!

Dibaca Jongin!

Aku segera berlari menuju tempat duduk Jongin yang sedang membaca catatanku santai. Segera merampasnya dan memasukkan di tasku.

"Kenapa lo baca-baca?!" Marahku.

Dan percayalah, aku tak akan bisa marah padanya.

"Gapapa, iseng." Jawab Jongin dingin. "Cepet ngepelnya!" Lanjutnya. Aku mendengus.

"Hm, Jongin." Ucapku sambil terus mengepel.

"Yes?"

"Gue punya beberapa alasan, kenapa gue selalu ngajak lo ngepel."

"Oh ya? Apa aja?"

"Satu, lo adalah orang yg bisa gue percaya. Walaupun enggak juga sih. Dua, rumah lo deket rumah gue, jadi bisa pulang bareng. Tiga, lo itu cepet kerjanya. Walaupun main-main. Empat. Gue bisa berduaan lebih lama sama lo. Dan itu semua karena gue suka sama lo."

NJIR! GUE TADI NGOMONG APAAN?!

Aku merutukki diriku sendiri. Percaya atau tidak. Aku setengah sadar jika aku mengucapkan itu padanya. Kulirik Jongin yang menatapku bingung, intents, dingin, dan mematikan. Ah, yasudahlah. Apapun yg terjadi, aku harus tetap tersenyum /gak

"Oh, lo suka sama gue?"

"Cot lo."

"Yaudah, buruan ngepelnya. Gue tungguin lo."

Benerkan! Jongin bakal makin dingin padaku. Ah sial!

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jongin mabok, mungkin ya? Sungguh, ini sudah jam setengah 7 malam dan Jongin malah membawaku ke restoran. Bodoh sekali. Aku tak lapar!

"Aku membawamu kesini, agar bisa berduaan denganmu. Seperti yang kau inginkan."

Sudah kuduga, Jongin mabok! Sejak kapan ia menghilangkan 'lo-gue' dalam tata berbicaranya?! Apalagi, berbicara sama aku, Oh Sehun.

"Lo mabok?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku serius, Sehun."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Matanya benar-benar tajam. Aku jadi ngeri.

"Kau tak perlu modus padaku dengan cara piket. Itu hanya membuatku kelelahan dan kesal. Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu yang lama. Tapi bukan disuasana piket."

Ucapan Jongin barusan membuatku kaget. "Kau serius?" Tanyaku memastikan. Namja tan itu mengangguk, menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"I love you."

ㅡendㅡ

**a/n: **

**WOY KABAR BURUK! /?**

**FF 'Blue Envelope' kemaren udh ke ketik bagian-bagiannya. Eh hape gue error. Jadi hilang. Dokumennya ga ke save. Shit banget kan. Gue kesel.**

**Tp tenang aja. Gue buat jujur fic series lagi buat bayar utang blue envelope chapt 2. Semoga suka. Oks**

**Bubay. Tinggalkan review. Jangan cipok aku /g**


End file.
